


Silver & Blue

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [49]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Quatre's worrying, and Wufei tries to help.





	Silver & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 21st Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/181138754809/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-december.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Silver & Blue** by luvsanime02

########

“Are those actual cup holders, or did you just see an opportunity?” Wufei asks.

Quatre shrugs, failing at looking anything less than smug. “An opportunity, mostly,” he admits. “Not bad for decorations, right?”

Wufei looks around slowly at the silver (Are they real silver? Wufei hopes not, but knowing Quatre, the odds are likely.) antlers on display in all of the corners and walls of the room. Considering that they’re standing in one of Quatre’s manors, the room is quite large, and there’s a variety of nooks and crannies to highlight with the decorations.

“Most people like to drink alcohol at parties,” he points out, just in case this fact has escaped Quatre’s notice somehow. Wufei knows that his friend doesn’t drink, and so sometimes things involving alcohol don’t register with him.

Quatre only waves a hand, supremely unconcerned. “There’s plenty of alcohol that’s going to be served later,” he says. Wufei assumes that’s what the big tables on the far side of the room are for. That, or food. Hopefully, both. “But do they look alright?” Quatre asks him.

There’s a note of uncertainty in his voice now, and Wufei realizes abruptly that he hasn’t been the most encouraging so far. “They look very nice,” Wufei says patiently. They do, really. The silver and blue complements the room’s colors nicely, and the brightness highlights the outer edges of the large space, making extra lighting unnecessary. “It’s a very ingenious idea.”

Quatre nods, satisfied with Wufei’s praise, knowing that Wufei wouldn’t hesitate to inform him if the idea was truly awful. Wufei makes it a point to be blunt when he thinks that his friends are being ridiculous. It’s the only way to reign them in. Some of the time, at least.

Wufei wonders if the blue in the drinks is food coloring, but doesn’t feel that it’s worth asking about and making Quatre start worrying over the decorations again. There are people bustling everywhere around the room, arranging things just-so, and Quatre’s standing in the middle of them like a general overseeing his troops. The image is only a little spoiled by the crease between his eyebrows and the way that Quatre is biting his lower lip in concentration.

“Really, everything looks like it’s coming along very well,” Wufei says, trying to reassure Quatre. After all, Wufei chose to arrive early on purpose in an effort to get Quatre to calm down, already knowing that his friend would be stressing out over all of the arrangements.

That, and Wufei feels a little bit guilty about not hosting the party himself again this year. Only a little, though. Not nearly enough to actually have the celebration at his house. Not after last time. His neighbors still haven’t forgiven Wufei for the state of their lawn, and he has no desire for the police to show up again.

No, if Wufei never has to throw another party again, it will be too soon, as far as he’s concerned. He  _ is  _ sorry that Quatre has to pick up the slack, though, and after watching his friend worry some more, Wufei reaches out and grabs Quatre’s shoulder and starts steering him out of the room.

Quatre sighs, but doesn’t even bother to protest. He knows that he’s hovering, but can’t seem to bring himself to stop on his own. Luckily, Wufei’s there to distract him.

“Come on,” he says, “let’s wait in the hallway.” The other guests will be arriving soon, and greeting people will occupy Quatre’s attention.

“Thanks, Wufei,” Quatre says, letting himself be led. Wufei accepts the gratitude with a nod of his head. Quatre sure won’t be thanking him later tonight after the rest of their friends have had too much to drink. Wufei’s just mean enough that he’s kind of looking forward to it, now that containing their exuberance is no longer his job.

Yes, this is going to be one amusing party this year. For Wufei, at least.


End file.
